


Niall The Vampire Slayer: I dont want to Die

by Lorelai3



Series: Niall The Vampire Slayer [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prophecies, Vampire Liam, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelai3/pseuds/Lorelai3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Into every generation a slayer is born: one in all the world, a chosen one. They alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. They will be the Slayer.”</p><p>It was Tom's job as a Watcher to make sure Niall was prepared for anything. demonic attacks to vampire hordes, but there was one thing he couldn't prepare Niall for, the day he would die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall The Vampire Slayer: I dont want to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy guys, getting close to the end now :) let me know what you think

Tom Fletcher had a routine. Once the school day was done he would spend another hour in the library. He would reorganise the books that the careless students had left. Who puts Poetry with Science Fiction? Honestly!

He would sharpen the weapons, no point sending a Slayer into the night with a blunt stake and a faulty crossbow. And finally he would sit with a relaxing cup of tea before everyone arrived. He looked at his watch and noticed it was 18:29pm. “Five, four, three, two, one.”

As if by magic in strolled the gang, Harry carrying Louis’ pompoms and books, Zayn giving Niall a lecture about carbs whilst he stuffed a doughnut in his mouth. “Zayn honey, I am up all night fighting vampires. I deserve a sugary treat.”

“Well if you keep it up any vampire that bites you will end up diabetic.” Giggled Zayn as he pulled up a chair, the others following. They talked about the usual, supernatural occurrences, vampire attacks, and the odd demon that Niall had killed. These talks were now part of the routine. Towards the end of the night the gang discussed their plans. Niall was going to patrol and Harry and Louis were going to check out a suspected demon nest. Zayn had other plans; he was finally going to convince Tom to teach him some real magic. The others left saying goodbye, Tom turned to see Zayn sat there smiling. “Can I help you Zayn?”

“Yeah, w-well I was wondering if you can teach me more spells. I mean I’m a witch now so not knowing magic is kinda strange.”

Tom cleaned his glasses as he turned to Zayn, “My dear boy I hope this interest in the dark arts isn’t just a way of fitting in. Magic is a great responsibility and I won’t have you using it to impress people.”

After Tom had finished Zayn stood up and ran to his bag, pulling out a spell book. “If were going to be fighting Masters and vampires I need to learn more. Tom you need to teach me! Please?”

Tom smiled as Zayn held the spell book up, “Oh course. Come to the library after school tomorrow and we’ll try some spells together.”

Zayn blushed a little at the idea, he still had a crush on Tom and a night alone with him, his cute face and intelligent conversation was a dream come true for Zayn. The next day Zayn couldn’t wait for school to be over, Tom was going to teach his some pretty cool spells. In the library Tom stood waiting for Zayn, he sipped his tea just as the school bell rang. He jumped in his spot at the sound, tea pouring down his chest. He groaned as he went into the office to change his shirt, removing it he was now exposed. Zayn ran into the library with a smile on his face, he turned to see Tom in the office with no shirt. Zayn gasped in shock and excitement at the sight. Underneath his professional shirt and tie was a body of a God. Tom’s six pack was on show and Zayn couldn’t help but stare at the muscles, he also couldn’t believe the Watcher had a tattoo. A large star over his chest, just above his right nipple. Oh good lord Zayn could see his nipples.

Tom stepped out of the office as he was putting on his new shirt, he saw Zayn and smiled. “Ah Zayn. You ready for it?”

Zayn heard the words but his mind confused him. “R-ready f-for what?”

“Your lesson. You still want to try magic don’t you?”

Zayn’s mind finally caught up, “Oh yeah. What we going to try?”

Tom reached into his satchel and pulled out an old spell book and handed it to Zayn. “We’re going to try dismembering spell. It may come in handy when fighting vampires.”

Zayn smiled at his words, he was excited to try more spells. Other than a few charms and the vessel spell he had preformed he hadn’t really tried anything else. Tom locked the library door, in the centre he had set up a circle in which Zayn could work, he dimmed the lights. He pointed to the four candles around the circle and whispered to Zayn. “Concentrate; let the magic flow through you. The words are Ignis,”

Zayn closed his eyes and let the energy flow through him, holding out his hand he could feel the magic wrapping itself around his body, he parted his lips slowly to speak. “Ignis,”

As he opened his eyes he saw all four candles erupt, each one now with a perfect flame illuminating the room. Zayn giggled and clapped at his achievement, Tom giving him a pat on the back. Zayn proceeded to take his place in the centre of the circle. Tom placed a mannequin in front of him as a target. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes, Tom circling him. “Now remember, for this spell there is no correct magic words. Just use the energy and magic within you to do your bidding. Tell the magic you want to slice this mannequins head. Focus on it!”

Zayn kept his eyes shut, visualising the mannequin before him, focusing mainly on the neck. Zayn could feel himself focusing on his target, as if by magic the words came to him. “Cut the neck below the chin, for evil shall not ever win. Mote it be!”

Zayn heard a large slashing noise, his eyes shot open to see an axe floating mid air above the mannequin, the things head now lying on the floor. Zayn lowered his hand and the axe gracefully landed back on the table. He jumped up, clapping and laughing, he actually did another spell without and screw ups. Tom gave him another pat on the back. “Well done. My boy you could be the best witch Sunnydale has ever seen.”

Zayn grinned even more when Tom congratulated him. “Truly well done Zayn.”

“Thanks. Best extra curricular activity yet!”

“Well I hardly think this is something the school board authorises.” Said Tom with a smile. “Anyway it’s getting late. What are your plans for the rest of the evening?”

Zayn picked up his bag and turned to Tom. “Me and Niall are having a sleep over at his, he still needs help studying. He and the others are going to come meet me after cheer practice.”

“Ah good, I was reading some texts and I need to discuss it with you all.”

The minute Tom was finished talking in came Harry, Louis and Niall. Louis’ hair was dripping with sweat and Niall and Harry were sharing some cotton candy. “Hey guys.”

“Niall where on earth did you get candy floss?”

“There was a burger van across the road. Had everything from burgers and chips to candy floss and ice cream.” Smiled the blond. “Very well. Now that we are all here, I have some news.”

“Good or bad?” asked Louis as he poured himself a cup of tea, handing one to Tom. “Neither in all honesty. It’s just news. Anyway I’ve been researching the ascension Liam informed us about. Once the Master has fed on enough humans he will regain full strength. He will rise from the ground and create his own hell.”

Tom pulled out an old dusty book and let it crash on the table, flicking through until he found the page he was looking for. There was a picture of a vampiric creature surrounded by fire, at his feet what appeared to be bodies.

“And so he shall rise. From the ashes of destruction to relight the fire of chaos. He will ascend to the surface at the mouth of hell. And so he shall open the mouth of hell and let it feast and devour. For hell is what he shall create.” Said Tom, removing his glasses as he finished reading.

The group looked at each other, “Does it say what he needs to do to rise or is it just to eat people?”

“Oh good question.” Tom looked back at the text as he picked up his china tea cup, as he read the dead language his body froze, he dropped the cup from and let it smash on the floor, the group jumping back as the tea bounced off the floor. “Jesus Tom what is it?”

Tom had completely zoned out in fear and shock, how on earth could he miss such a crucial part of the ancient text? Tom’s focus returned to him, he turned to the group to see their scared and confused faces. “Oh-oh nothing I just feel, rather tired.”

He stood up, feeling lost for words he looked down at the group. “I think it’s best we call it a night. Niall are you patrolling tonight?”

“Not tonight, Zayn and I are going to mine to study.”

Tom placed his hand on the blonde’s shoulder and smiled a reassuring smile, “Course Zayn did mention. Come on I’ll give you a lift.”

The five of them left the school grounds un aware of the secrets in Tom’s book, as they pulled up at Louis’ house, he and Harry jumped out, waving the others goodbye. Tom drove off again until he had reached the Horan household, the two getting out and making their way up the drive, Niall turning to face Tom. “You sure you’re alright?”

“Oh of course just a little under the weather. Niall I need to ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

“I’m having some trouble with translating some texts, and considering Liam has travelled the world he might be able to help. Know where I can find him?”

Niall had to think for a minute, until his brain kicked in. “He goes for food at this time so try the butchers down town.” Smiled the blond. “Thank you, now go study.”

Niall and Zayn gave Tom a little salute to say ok, the older boy driving off to find Liam. As he pulled up outside the butcher’s he saw him, Liam stood up a carrier bag full of bottles of blood. He noticed Tom and wondered over to the car. “It’s pigs blood I swear!”

Tom rolled his eyes as he instructed Liam to get in the car, the vampire getting himself comfortable in the passenger’s seat. It was a quiet journey as they drove back to Liam’s place; the only voice was Liam giving directions. They pulled up at Liam’s ‘house’, a small building out of the way. No neibours and very few windows. “What a lovely, box.”

Liam rolled his eyes as he unlocked it, letting Tom step in first. Tom was rather shocked at the interior, rather than the usual damp crypt in which vampires nested; Liam’s home was rather nice. He had a television and a sofa, a rather cute carpet by the heater and in the kitchen he had a fridge and kettle. “Not what you were expecting huh?” asked the vampire as he put the bottles of blood in the fridge. “Not at all. I am rather confused as to why you have an oven, a heater and a TV.”

“The oven is for Niall to make food, the heater is to keep Niall warm and the TV…”

“To keep Niall entertained?”

Liam let out a small smile, “Yeah. He’s kind of cute when he’s watching Looney Tunes.”

“Great. The defender of life as we know it still enjoys Mickey Mouse.”

“That’s Disney. Looney Tunes is Bugs Bunny.”

Tom turned to Liam and raised an eye brow, “How on earth does a vampire know that?”

“You kidding? During the 50’s the replays were on non stop. I’d watch them whilst I waited for nightfall. Anyway what can I do for you?”

Tom sat down and ran his hand through his hair, trying to find the words. He failed and simply removed the book from his bag, turning to the right page he handed it to Liam.

The vampire read the text. “And so he shall rise. From the ashes of destruction to relight the fire of chaos. He will ascend to the surface at the mouth of hell. And so he shall open the mouth of hell and let it feast and devour. For hell is what he shall create.”

“Yeah then Niall kills him and the hellmouth doesn’t open.” Tom simply signed as he pointed to the corner of the page, Liam reading the smaller text.

“Before his first steps into the land of men he shall drink the purest of blood. That of the chosen one, the Slayer. The Slayer will not know when to join him in hell but will follow without reason. With the blood of the Slayer in his veins he will regain full strength. At his feet the still body of a champion will lie dead.”

“So in order to fully rise he needs to drink Niall. And Niall wont know when but he wont stop himself?” asked a confused Liam, Tom simply nodding. “I can’t believe it. I won’t believe it!”

“I don’t wish to believe it either but it’s written there! The prophesy states that the Slayer must die”

Liam stood up growing angry, he picked up the book and threw it against the wall, his face morphed to reveal his true form, he snarled, sounding like a roaring lion. “Maybe it’s another Slayer?”

Tom stood up frustrated, “Nonsense, if there was ever to be another Slayer Niall would have to die so it’s six and two threes isn’t it?”

The two men began to grow impatient before they finally settled, Tom sitting back down and rubbing his eyes. Liam let his face morph back, his teeth no longer sharp. “When the time comes, Niall must die?”

Tom let out a small tear, “Yes. Yes he must die.”

“So that’s what you needed to talk about?” said a soft Irish voice, the two men shot around to see Niall stood in the doorway. “And that’s why you freaked out back at the library isn’t it?”

Tom simply nodded, Liam tried to step forward but Niall pulled back. “Were you going to tell me?”

“Of course we were, we. We just wanted to be sure.”

“I’m 16 Tom. I don’t want to die.” Cried Niall as he tried to hold back the tears. Both his watcher and his lover stared at him, this once intimidating fighter of the forces of good now a vulnerable child. He wiped away the tears on the sleeve of his jacket, gritting his teeth he looked up. “I will not let some ancient prophecy define me Tom!”

“Niall I’m sorry, as much as I wish it was wrong it is prophesised.”

“Fuck that! Fuck prophesies, fuck vampires and fuck you!” screeched the blond. “You know what? He can kill me! He can drain my blood, slice me in half and he can rip me apart! But I swear I will not be staying dead!”

The blond stormed off into the night, his slim figure slowly fading into the shadows. Liam went to follow him but Tom stopped him, Liam saw the look on Tom’s face and knew what it meant, he knew he had to go. The young Watcher followed the blond; he followed him until they had reached the cemetery. As Tom wondered through the headstones he saw Niall, angrily staking vampires left, right and centre. One vampire tried to run but the blond wasn’t finished. He climbed the tree beside him, running along the branch like a tight rope walker. He jumped and landed on the vamps shoulder, forcing the creature to the ground. He rammed his stake through its chest until nothing but dust remained. He stood up and turned to see Tom staring at him. “What do you want?”

“Funnily enough to make sure you are alright?”

“I’ve just been told I’m going to die at the hands of a Master vampire. How do you think I feel?” answered Niall as he sat on the bench beside them, Tom sitting beside him. “I think you feel angry? Confused? Burdened? You feel like it’s too much of a price to pay for something you didn’t ask for.”

Niall looked up at him and smiled before letting out the tears, the older boy wrapping an arm around him. “I’m so scared Tom. I don’t want to die.”

“I know you don’t. And I won’t let you. Nor will Liam or Zayn, goodness if Harry and Louis put each other down for long enough they might help too.”

Niall let out a small smile, Tom hadn’t realised but within seconds he was asleep. Tom picked him up and carried him to the car, dropping him off home and where Zayn sat waiting for him. “Where’s Mrs. Horan?”

“Out for the night. It was supposed to be me and Niall but he snuck out.” Zayn whispered as Tom placed a still sleeping Niall on the bed. Tom wiped his eyes as he struggled to find the words to saw to Zayn. He sat him downstairs; he explained the prophecy to the boy, Zayn letting out a tear as he listened to how his best friend was destined to die. “Zayn you mustn’t speak a word of this to Harry or Louis. Niall would kill me if he knew I was telling everyone.”

Zayn promised him his silence; he just couldn’t believe what a strange year it was. He had been brought into the word of vampires and demons, become a witch. His best friend was in love with a god knows how old vampire, hell Harry and Louis were a couple which was strange enough. It pained him to think that any day now his best friend could die. 

“Zayn are you alright?”

Zayn turned his attention back to Tom, “Yeah I was just thinking. We’re only half way through the school year. This means I’ve only known you and Niall for almost eight months. It feels like a lifetime.”

Tom pulled Zayn into a hug; he comforted the boy until he too was drifting off to sleep. “I may be Niall’s Watcher but I do care for him. I care for all of you.”

“We know. And we appreciate it.”

Tom smiled as he stood Zayn up, ushering him to go to bed. Zayn climbed in beside Niall as the blond lay sound asleep. Tom made sure they were both alright before closing the door. He made a note of locking up the Horan household properly before leaving. As he reached his car he noticed a figure beside him. “Liam.”

The boy stepped forward, he was sulking and broody. It took a moment of silence for him to relax. “H-hows Niall?”

“He seems to be ok. He took his anger out on some vampires then crashed. He’s asleep upstairs.”

“Good. I-”

Tom watched as the vampire struggled for words. He knew the feeling all too well. “You know what I hate the most about this?”

Tom turned to him intrigued, “What?”

Liam let out a moan of pain, “Not knowing when to save him.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the cathedral ruins a horde of vampires gathered in candlelight, each one snarling and roaring as The Master greeted them. “Silence my friend. It is not long now until the ascension. We will lure the Slayer to us, and I shall drink the blood flowing through his neck. Then. I. Will. RISE!” he shouted, the horde of vampires cheering as if it were a rally. One vampire stood up and held his hand like a child in a classroom. “My Master, I do not doubt you but how will you lure the Slayer to his death?”

The Master let out a sickening sound of joy as he turned and pointed to the shadows, out stepped a cloaked figure. “Behold our secret weapon!”

As The Master smiled the figure dropped it’s cloak to reveal what appeared to be a demon of some sort. It had rotted skin that resembled leather and it’s hair was matted and grey. It held up its hands and began to chant something none of the vampires could recognise as a language. Before their eyes it morphed and changed, its skin tightened and his back stiffened. Within seconds this once hideous demon now resembled, Angelus.

“What better way to lure the Slayer, than with his lover?” said the Master before bursting into a sick laugh, the horde soon joining in as they observed the Slayer’s downfall.


End file.
